EchoClan
EchoClan is a Clan of cats that are fiercely loyal and brave. (Notes: Sorry for the inactivity. I had to make up a lot of science work to get my computer back. (UPDATE;FGHJYH MY COMPUTER IS GONE AGAIN) Another thing: This is NOT based off of NKM9's Warrior Cats: The Untold Legends (Game on Roblox) version of EchoClan. The cave was something I decided to use from the old EchoClan page. I made this before I started playing the Untold Legends. One last thing, I won't be as active on this page, as I am going on vacation, and I am making the other Clans.) Updates from Echo herself Hey people, I'm sorry for my inactivity. I left the USA on the 24th and I wasn't active. But I'll try to keep this updated! Territory Echoclan lives in a grove of trees, where a few saplings cover the camp from rain. The nursery is under a tree, where the branches hang low down, and there is a sapling covering the entrance. The elder's den is similar to the nursery, but instead of a sapling covering the entrace, theres a canopy of leaves covering the entrance. The warriors den is near a small pond, with a few reeds to cover the entrance. The leader's den sits underneath the Brokentree, where the leader stands to make important announcements. Apprentices sleep in a small cave, where there is lichen to cover the entrance. Finally, the medicine cat's den is in another cave, hidden by a boulder. Former Territory EchoClan used to live in a dark and mossy cave, before Twolegs turned it into a mine. Each den was in a tunnel, dug out by water over hundreds of years. Multiple branches of tunnels streched through the cave, used for storing prey, herbs, or as an emergency escape route. Outside the Camp Outside EchoClan's camp, there is a cave that leads to a dark green stone that shimmers in the moonlight. Leaders (and medicine cats!) go there to share tongues with their ancestors. Nearby the camp, there is a meadow where prey runs in greenleaf. A stream rushes near the pond near the Warriors den, where cats fish in case the prey is scarce. Code 1. Leaders and medicine cats cannot take a mate. This would distract them from their duties. 2. Cats who become warriors must catch enough prey for their Clanmates before eating. 3. A cat cannot give prey to another Clan until theirs has been fed. 4. Kits shall be apprenticed at 6 moons. No earlier. 5. A rogue, loner or Kittypet wishing to join EchoClan must prove themselves worthy. 6. The leader, deputy and medicine cats can make announcements, unless one of them allows an exception. 7. Treat prisoners, passing rogues or kittypets the same. Do not fight, and treat them the way they treat you. 8. A kit outside the clan is still a kit. Bring them back to the Clan, and treat them well. 9. Harming or killing a kit, even if it is outside the Clan, is sure to get you exiled. Allegiances Leader Echostar - White she-cat with bright blue eyes and black ears, paws and tail tip (Echo) Wolfpaw Deputy: Lightfoot - yellow tabby tom with brown eyes (Meadow) Medicine Cat: (None) Medicine Cat Apprentice: (None) Warriors: Poppyleaf - Dark red She-Cat with red eyes (Mother to Wolfpaw, Lionpaw, and Doekit) (Echo) Darkflight - Black tom with amber eyes (Echo) Dewheart - White She-Cat with green eyes (Echo) Flowerface - Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes, and an owl on her hind-legs (Meadow) Featherclaw-Pale silver-white she-cat (Echo) Deadeye (its high noon(I needed to do that) - Brown tom with a missing eye (Echo) Apprentices: Wolfpaw - Black and white tabby tom with green eyes (Echo) Queens: Wishsong - Blue-gray tabby queen with a white underbelly (Echo) Kits: Frostkit - White She-kit with bright blue eyes, black ears, paws and tail, strikingly similar to Echostar, Wishsong's foster daughter (Echo) (5 moons) Firekit - Orange tabby tom (Echo) (6 moons) Runningkit - Gray tom (Echo) (6 moons) Elders None yet Former Members Former Deputies of EchoClan Silvertail - Gray she-cat with a silvery tail (Former Deputy, Died of Greencough) (Echo) Brokenflight - Description in Former Warriors section. Former Medicine Cat of EchoClan Smallfoot - Bracken-colored tabby tom (Former Medicine Cat, Died of Greencough) (Echo) Mistheart - Pale silver she-cat (Was there to see Echostar's 9 lives, crushed in the tunnels)(Echo) Former Apprentices of EchoClan Lionpaw - Orange tom with a pelt like a lion's (Wolfpaw's Brother, Died of Greencough) (Echo) Former Warriors Breezefall - Silvery blue she-cat with a white underbelly (Left EchoClan and became a rogue after Silvertail's death) (Echo) Dawnleaf - Yellow tabby she-cat (Crushed by a rock) (Echo) Duskfoot - Dark gray tom with patches of black and green eyes (Father to Darkflight, Dewheart, Frostkit and Lavenderkit{Frostkit's sister,} Wishsong's brother, mate to an unknown she-cat) (Died from sickness) Mintflight - Pale minty green she-cat. Munchkin. (Killed during a storm) Rabbitfur - Pale rabbit-colored tom (Killed during a storm) Mistclaw - Pale gray tom (Echostar's brother, died after inhaling too much rock dust during a collapse of a tunnel) Palefeather - A pale tabby she cat (died mysteriously after venturing out to catch prey) Brokenflight-Pale tabby tom with clear, blue eyes (killed by an unknown cat) Clovermint - Silver she-cat with a patch of green-gray on her paw resembling a clover (left to become a kittypet, Darkflight's former mate) Former Elders Runningleaf - Gray tom (Trapped by the Twolegs) (Echo) Former Kits Lavenderkit - Dark gray she-cat with patches of black and blue eyes (Died a little after birth) Doekit-Pale deer-colored she-kit with pale brown eyes (Wolfpaw's sister) (died of greencough) 2 unnamed tomkits-Pale tomcats with white fur (Poppyleaf's brothers, stillborn) Former Queens Clearstream-Pale she-cat with crystalline white fur (died after delivering 3 kits; two unnamed toms, and a red she-kit named Poppykit {Poppyleaf}) Roleplay This is where it goes. Echostar sat in her den, thinking about EchoClan. She sighed, and meowed, "Silvertail, where are you, and what will I do without you? None of the warriors are ready to become deputy, and we've lost so many cats recently..." Echostar's apprentice, Wolfpaw, suddenly ran into the den with a loud yowl. "Echostar! There are Twolegs trapping cats in the camp! They've already gotten Runningleaf...We need to evacuate!" Echoclan's Leader 11:06, October 29, 2016 (UTC) ---- Lightfoot looked at his leader, Wondering what Echostar would decide to do. "Echostar, should we start to leave camp? He asked. It's hard to be generous on an empty stomach 00:48, November 4, 2016 (UTC) ---- "I'm afraid we must.." Echostar meows gravely. "Our camp will be destroyed if we don't hurry. Wolfpaw, go help Wishsong and her kits." EchoClan's Leader ---- Wolfpaw nodded. He knew that it would be dumb to challange his leader. He ran over to the nursery, lifting up Runningkit. He ran back to the leader's den, setting down Runningkit and heading back to get the other two kits. Wishsong had already gotten Firekit, so he lifted Frostkit, who mewled in shock. Running out of the nursery just as the Twolegs destroyed the stone that protected the nursery, he stumbled as one of his paws had landed wrong. He pushed Frostkit to the leader's den, stumbling to his paws. EchoClan's Leader ---- Echostar knew something was wrong when she heard mewling from the nursery. Runningkit is still in the nursery! She thought. She could not waste any time. Swiftly running to the nursery, she saw a stone had come down onto his foot. Quickly pushing off the stone, she lifted the small kit off the ground and ran out of the camp. "Get out of the camp! We need to run!" She shrieked. A catlike creature who likes Roblox ---- Wishsong heard the call from her leader. Still holding her son, Firekit, in her mouth, she ran out of the cave, beckoning Darkflight and Dewheart. The two quickly leaped over a rock that had been knocked down. A catlike creature who likes Roblox ---- Poppyleaf, who tried to stay calm, was panicking. She ran out of her den, ramming into a stone. Before she knew what was happening, a large stone fell from the cave and landed on her leg. Shrieking in pain, she realized what she needed to do. Clenching her jaw, she snapped her leg to remove it. Limping out of the cave, she collapsed from the pain after she got out. A catlike creature who likes Roblox ---- Wolfpaw turned his head to the cave entrance. He could escape now, with Frostkit. But, just as he leaped out, a stone fell and landed on his tail, just as he was about to get free. He dropped Frostkit and nudged her to run. Thinking fast, he bit off his tail and ran. A catlike creature who likes Roblox ---- Echostar stared at the cave that was once their home. Her Clanmates had gotten out of the cave, alive, but wounded. Dewheart and Darkflight had shards of stone in their paws, Poppyleaf broke her leg, Wolfpaw had lost his tail, Runningkit had dislocated his leg, and Wishsong had lost part of her ear. Echostar, horrified at the damage, let out a mournful sound, before flopping onto the ground, her ears lowering. A catlike creature who likes Roblox ---- Darkflight, not knowing what to do, got up onto a tree stump and called out, "All cats old enough to roam the tunnels gather around the tree stump for a Clan meeting!" A catlike creature who likes Roblox ---- The cats gathered around the stump, confused. They muttered among themselves, "Shouldn't the leader be making the announcements?" A catlike creature who likes Roblox ---- "I know it has been hard on us lately, losing so many warriors, apprentices, and even the deputy. But we must go on." He meowed to the cats below him, before stepping off the tree stump. A catlike creature who likes Roblox ---- -FLASHBACK TO ECHOSTAR'S 9 LIVES- Echodusk looked over at the medicine cat apprentice. "Are you sure that I'll be granted 9 lives?" Mistpaw slightly meowed with laughter. "Of course you will! These cats have been needing a leader for long enough." Echodusk touched her nose to the glowing stone, and fell to sleep. When she opened her eyes, she was in a silvery, grassy field. The stars were shining brighter than ever. Suddenly, nine of the stars fell, and when she looked again, she could see multiple cats. Mintflight! Rabbitfur! Oh, and my dear Mistclaw! They're all here! She thought. She looked around in amazement. The first cat stepped forward. "Welcome, Echodusk. I am Palefeather. I died before this group became a true Clan. But now, I can grant a life to the leader." She stepped forward and put her muzzle to Echodusk's. "I give you this life for not only knowing what is right, but also for loyalty to your kin and Clan." The life surged through her like fire, but the pain stopped. The next cat stepped forward. Dawnleaf! She thought. The pale she-cat stepped forward and touched her muzzle to Echodusk's. "I give you this life for knowledge, to treat cats good even if they are suspicious." The life was gentle, like the waves. The next cat stepped forward. One she didn't recognize. "Greetings, Echodusk. I am Darkcrystal. I am one of your many ancestors. I can grant you a life." She pressed her muzzle to Echodusk's chin, and meowed, "I give you this life for loving your Clanmates as if they were your kits. Treat them with a mother's love." This life was gentle, but it had a fierce edge to it. Before Darkcrystal padded away, she turned and meowed, "You will need this life in the future, Echodusk." A pale, shimmery cat stepped toward her. It's Clearstream! She thought. Clearstream padded up to her, and touched her muzzle to Echodusk's chin. "This life is for not only trusting your instincts, but your Clanmates." The life surged through her, and she felt she could hear many cats speaking. The life subsided, and before Clearstream padded away, she turned to Echodusk and told her, "Take care of Poppykit for me." A pale mint-green she-cat padded up to her. "Echodusk, surely you recognize me?" She meowed playfully. "Mintflight! I've missed you!" Echodusk meowed with surprise. "Well, I still have a life to give you!" She padded up and pressed her muzzle to Echodusk's chest, being too small to reach up. "I give you this life for leading your Clan through the darkest night. Even when all hope is lost, a light shall shine for you." Echodusk paused, and asked her what it meant. "You figure it out when the time comes." Mintflight meowed gently. The next cat padded up. "Echodusk. My precious kit, my only daughter. How I have missed you!" She didn't recognize the cat, but the she-cat gently nuzzled her. "You may not recognize me. I am your mother, Crystalstream. I give you a life for not only making the best decisions for your Clan, but for others you may meet." Echodusk felt as if she was choosing between hunting, making many choices that would affect her family, her friends, her Clanmates. Her mother stepped back, and Rabbitfur stepped forward. "Echodusk. I have waited long to grant you a life. I give you this life for humor, because dark times will come upon your Clan. Humor may brighten the darkness, even a little." He reached up and touched his muzzle to hers. The life gave her the feeling of darkness, but humor brought light and cleared it. Rabbitfur stepped back, and the last cat padded up. "Echodusk, oh how I have missed you!" It was her brother, Mistclaw. "I died before I could see this group become a true Clan. But, I can grant a life to the new leader." He pressed his muzzle to Echodusk's head, and meowed, "I give you this life for truth, for speaking out for those who can't." The life felt like a fire and lightning strike zapping right through her, and she had to dig her claws into the ground to endure it. "I hail you by your new name, Echostar. You have received the nine lives of a true leader. We herald you as the first leader of EchoClan." Cheers for the new leader rang out. Echostar opened her eyes, and she was back at the pale green crystal of the Starcrystal. She looked over and saw the medicine cat apprentice nearby. -END OF FLASHBACK- ---- -Another flashback: ???- The white and black figure of a she-cat curled up around two kits. She gently nuzzled them, letting them suckle. One black and white she-kit, just like her, and one dark gray and black she-kit, like her mate. She waited until they were done, and got up. She quickly ran to one of the queens, who was nursing kits herself. "Wishsong, follow me." The she-cat meowed. Wishsong padded after her, and was surprised to see the two kits. Her own kits, Firekit and Runningkit, had followed her sleepily. "I need you to take care of them." The she-cat meowed. Wishsong started to object, but she decided not to. She meowed instead, "I will care for them, for the memory of Duskfoot." She looked at the dark gray and black one, and it seemed to not be breathing. She gently nuzzled it, and when she did, she felt the figure not breathing. She knew it had passed. The black and white she-cat rushed over and tried to wake it up, but it was no use. The kit was gone. "She still will need a name. I will call her Lavenderkit, for the bush that provided shelter for my delivery." The she-cat started digging a hole, and gently placed the still figure of Lavenderkit into it. Firekit, who had woken up a bit, noticed the other kit. He whispered to Runningkit, "Runningkit, there's another kit there!" Runningkit straightened up, and started to focus on the cats. His mother, Wishsong, a small kit, and...who was that black and white she-cat? They sat quietly and watched as they put dirt over something. They sniffed the air, and smelled milk. But why do I smell two queens? Firekit wondered. He turned to his brother, and meowed, "Mama won't be happy that we snuck out of the nursery. Let's go back." His brother padded after him, and they crawled through the hole in the nursery wall. A D. Va Main who plays Roblox -END OF FLASHBACK- ---- Echostar leaped onto the tree stump. "My Clanmates, we need to keep going. Our home is gone, so we must find a new one." After her simple message, she hopped off the stump, and padded toward the forest, motioning with her tail for her Clanmates to follow her. A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- A stray kittypet wandered around the Twolegplace. She remembered how her housefolk left her behind. Shaking these thoughts out of her head, she padded toward the forest. The trees towered above her, and a leaf dropped on her head. "Ack!" She squeaked. Shaking her pelt out, she started bounding through the forest. She stopped when she saw a group of cats padding through the forest. Nocollars.. She thought. Padding closer to them, she squeaked, "Hi! I haven't seen you around. What's your name?" She asked a black and white kit that was a bit bigger than her. "I'm Frostkit. What's your name?" The tiny kit squeaked. The kittypet meowed, "I'm Crystal." A larger she-cat that looked like Frostkit ran up and meowed, "Frostkit! Don't venture off from the group! This kittypet may be evil!" Crystal noticed the hateful emphasis on the word kittypet. "Who are you? And what's a kittypet?" Crystal mewed. "I'm Echostar, leader of EchoClan. And a kittypet is a cat that lives with Twolegs." Crystal shook her head. "My Twolegs left me behind! I don't have any." Echostar's blue eyes narrowed. "Then why do you smell like twoleg?" She spat. Crystal, shocked by the unfriendliness in her voice, back away. "I-I was just looking for somewhere to stay.." She mewed, trembling. A blue-gray tabby she-cat stepped forward. "Echostar, calm down. You're scaring the poor kit." Echostar sniffed, and walked away. The blue-gray she-cat padded toward her. "Young one, it's not safe out here, especially for a kit like you. What's your name?" She asked. "M-My name is Crystal." Crystal stuttered. The she-cat meowed, "I'm Wishsong. That kit you met is my niece, and my sons are over there." She pointed to a ginger tabby tom-kit, and to a gray tomkit. Crystal was confused, and Wishsong could see it. "Frostkit's mother couldn't care for her. She is the only surviving kit of my fallen brother." Wishsong explained. Crystal was still slightly confused. "Does she know this?" She asked. Wishsong chuckled, and meowed, "Well, I had to explain it to her. She knew she was the kit of my brother when she was young, and I would not have kits with my brother! That would be weird." By now, the orange tabby kit and his brother were curious, and padded over. The orange tomkit, who was a bit larger than the black and white she-kit, looked her in the eyes. Out of the blue, he meowed, "Where's your right eye?" Crystal spat, "Fox dung! I hoped no one would notice. I lost this eye to an infection." The gray kit stepped closer, and Crystal noticed he walked with a limp. She decided it would be in her best interest to not ask why. A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- (Less of RP, more of explanation of some events) A moon had passed since EchoClan had searched for a new home. Crystal had joined them, and took a new name, Crystalkit. She revealed that she was 4 moons old, a moon younger than Frostkit. Another cat had joined them. Her name was Russetpaw, and she was 1.5 moons younger than Wolfpaw. She had came from CedarClan, where she had finished her training, but the night before she was due to become a warrior, she was exiled after witnessing the new leader try to kill a queen and her kits, and kill an apprentice, Wavepaw. She had shown her worth to the Clan, and she and Wolfpaw became good friends. A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- Deadeye impatiently twitched his tail. "When will we stop to hunt?" He asked, impatient to start hunting. A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- Echostar turned around, and hissed, annoyed, "We will hunt when it is necessary." A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- Deadeye huffed, and gave up his attempt to go hunting. A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- Night soon fell upon the cats, forcing them to find somewhere to sleep. A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- Runningkit looked around for a potentially nice place to sleep. He turned, and saw a small grove of trees. Curious, he beckoned Firekit, Crystalkit, and Frostkit over to him. "This looks promising." He meowed. He padded forward to investigate. A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- Russetpaw sat, chatting with Wolfpaw. All of a sudden, she turned her head, and saw the four kits wandering off. "Wolfpaw, the four kits are wandering off. Should we stop them?" She asked. Wolfpaw shook his head. "Let kits be kits." He meowed. However, Russetpaw had already went after them. [[User:Echodusk|A D. Va Main who plays Roblox ---- Firekit tried to see something in the nearly pitch-black darkness, and groped around for somewhere to rest. All of a sudden, he heard a voice behind him. "What in the name of LightClan are you doing?!" the voice yowled. He quickly turned around, and saw Russetpaw standing behind him. Memes and waffles is a balanced breakfast ---- Firekit stumbled backwards, surprised to see that Russetpaw had followed him. She looked furious, but before she could do anything, Frostkit, who had been walking with him, meowed, "It wasn't his idea to go here. We were looking for somewhere for the Clan cats to sleep." Russetpaw seemed to be calmed down by this, and she flopped down onto the moss. Memes and waffles is a balanced breakfast ---- Firekit padded up to Russetpaw. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded, and meowed, "I've been walking forever. I want some time to lie down." Memes and waffles is a balanced breakfast ---- Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Rpg Category:Category:Clans"Come on, let me go Father, " a black kit yelps as Bonefur play-tackles his son. "You, my friend, give up to easily," he said calmly. The little tom wriggled free of his father's grip and started to climb his father's back. Bonefur let out a sigh as Nightkit continued to climb on his back. Bonefur had taken his son put of the camp for them to bond and it has gone well. The only problem was he left camp because he knew what would happen to the clan. "Dad what's wrong," Nightkit said eagerly trying to get him to play. "You are happy and curious... but your shy and I don't want that to get in the way of making friends, Nightkit I was alone for almost my entire life. I want to give the life I didn't have." As Bonefur continued to tell Nightkit about branching out, Nightkit heard was paying attention the movement in lush forest. He didn't know what it was, other than it being a cat, and was a familiar scent, he still wasn't quite what was beyond the saplings. "Dad, " he meowed, cutting his father off. "Do you hear that? What is it... " he slid off Bonefur's back sitting underneath him. "I don't know, go back to the nursery and wait there until I come back." Bonefur walked off into the brush searching for the noise, as Nightkit ran past the elders den and on his way to the nursery. Nightkit thought about what it was. Then it hit him, wasn't frostkit with another kit from the nursery out there with a patrol? If Bonefur didn't know...then a horrific thought came to his mind. Bonefur is extremely aggressive towards most cats especially to cats he isn't familiar with. He past the nursery knowing that staying put wouldn't help anyone, so he headed for the leaders den. Echostar was the only cat he could think of that his father would listen to. When he got to the leaders den, he froze in horror as he realized that not a single cat was in the camp. Not only was the clan missing bit a clan member was about to be possibly killed by his father. Knowing that he had little energy left he ran, he ran hopeing no one would die, he ran hopeing his father, his only friend and family, wouldn't get thrown out of the clan. Category:Clans owned by Echo Category:RP ---- Bonefur could now smell this thing. It was a cat for sure. Now all he needed to do or thought he needed to do was entaragate this cat and scare it off. As he got closer he heard voices there were more of them, not that Bonefur had a problem with fighting multiple cats. He's done it as a deputy, might as well do the same again. He crouched low as he saw his targets . They were kits...this just got too easy. As he attempted to walk out of his hiding place, he whiffed another cat two more. Now this is gonna be bloody, Bonefur thought happily. He waited for the older cats to get within range, and sprang put of the bushes facing his potential enemy. "Hello," he began "This is great, kits on the left, apprentices on my right...how am I ever going to get out of this one. " Bonefur taunted, taking a step closer to the kits.